


flower boy

by artcmonkeys



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Banter, Fluff, Just really cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artcmonkeys/pseuds/artcmonkeys
Summary: even comes into the flower store in which isak works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is just a little au i wrote while i was supposed to be doing english homework. this is also the first fanfic i've ever posted, i know u probably want to click out now but please give it a go!!! im Definitely not the best writer but i'm pretty happy with this :D i hope u enjoy <33

isak sat perched on the small plastic stool, fingertip tracing lightly over the lining on the wooden bench in front of him. he was working a double shift, his best friend and coworker jonas had taken the week off to spend it at a cabin with his family. isak had wanted to go, he really had, but the moment he'd heard that elias would be coming again isak had backed out. he fucking hated that guy, no matter how much jonas insisted that he wasn't all that bad. he was coming back home tomorrow, which isak was looking forward to, he was really over working double shifts most days, even if it was extra pay. oh, and it would be good to see jonas again too.

the light ringing of the bell signaling someone had entered the small flower store broke isak out of his small daze; the boy looked up and his breath caught, a tall boy stood in front of him, his hair styled almost ridiculously, pushed back with a few strands hanging out the front, a blond rip off of elvis. the boy grinned at isak and he melted.

"halla," the boy said casually, voice deep and cheery.

"uh," isak was at a loss for words for a moment, what was this boy doing to him?

"halla," he choked out and the boy gave him a soft smile.

"so, i was wondering if you could help me out with something?" the boy asked, eyebrows raised, staring intently at the seated boy with his big blue eyes.

isak sat flustered for a moment, help him with what? which was, well, a stupid question, but for some reason isak couldn't really think straight right now.

"that something being flowers, of course," the boy laughed, "unless you don't work here that is." the boy raised a brow, challenging him.

"uh, no, no i work here!" isak stuttered. fuck, he needed to get himself together, was he really _that_ gay?

"good." the boy gave him a smirk, eyes lighting up.

isak was so fucked.

"okay, so, the most beautiful woman i know, her birthday is coming up. she adores flowers too, i thought i could get them for her and im willing to go all out. no price limit." the smile stayed on the boys face but isak could feel his heart drop.

_the_ _most_ _beautiful woman_ _he knows_. he was straight. with a girlfriend. of course. but it was silly of him to have even _thought_ anything would happen. how could a man, that attractive and charming ever like anyone like isak anyway? he was getting his hopes up. it was stupid.

"uh, well, what does she like?" isak asked, he tried to sound interested, but he was hurt. he didn't even know this guy. what was he doing?

the boy stood there for a moment, pausing thoughtfully, until a look of surprise came over his pretty face.

"i... actually don't know." he admitted and isak couldn't help but laugh, resulting in mock hurt from the boy.

"what, you know your mom's favourite flowers too, flower boy?" the boy chuckled and it took isak a second to register that the most beautiful woman was in fact his mother, and that the taller had coined a name for him, Flower Boy.

"it's isak," he replies pointedly, his main goal to get to know the other boys name really, so he could finally stop referring to him as The Boy.

and it worked, because a moment later the boy was replying with, "even. im even."

"hi, even," isak said softly, he wasn't sure what else to say, and as soon as he said it he realised how dreamy and silly it sounded.

but even just lightly laughed, "hi, isak" he replied, holding out a hand for isak to shake.

isak took it in his, not all too surprised with the warmth of even's hand, not that it was hot, but it was nice, it reminded him of marshmallows and cuddles with his aunt before she passed.

"so, the flowers," even interrupted, pulling his hand away after a handshake that was maybe a little too long.

"oh, right! sorry," isak's face reddened and he looked at the ground.

"what would you recommend? seeing as you're some sort of flower pro."

isak chuckled awkwardly and shrugged, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck in nervousness.

"i mean, roses are pretty popular... but they're _boring_ , you know?"

even nodded along, seemingly agreeing with isak's statement.

"tulips are cool," isak decided, shrugging. he had worked here for three months, he knew the names of the flowers but that was about it. it wasn't like he had any _opinions_ on them.

"they're _cool_?" even teased, eyebrows raised at isak's word choice.

"yeah, cool, or pretty or whatever."

"alright," even nodded, "ill get the tulips."

isak looked at him, surprised for a moment before echoing an _alright_.

isak moved over to where there were freshly made bouquet's, stood in front of the tulips and yelled back to even, "you want blue, red, pink, orange or yellow?"

"uh, what about all of them?" even called back, a smirk in his voice.

isak giggled, which he quickly suppressed, scolding himself for how stupid he sounded in front of his new crush. isak picked out the bouquet, walking over and placing it softly on the counter. he could feel even's gaze on him, looking over his body and it made isak sweat and his cheeks go red.

"that'll be 330 kroner." isak told him and even handed over the money. even picked up the the bouquet and looked down at isak, humming.

"hey, isak," even called, and isak looked up, meeting his blue eyes which held such intensity it made isak's heart beat harder, "i could use someone who has such a great mind on flowers, you know, in case i have a crisis on which bouquet to buy."

was this going where he thought? fuck, he hoped so.

"could i get your number?" there it was.

although isak had been hoping for that, because god, even did something that made his insides twist and his legs feel like jelly, it still left him taken aback.

"okay," was all isak said, he wasn't sure he could get anything else out, before scribbling down his digits on a piece of paper which was usually used for taking orders. isak ripped the paper off and then handed it to even who smiled. folding it in his pocket, he winked — or tried to —before turning around.

"ill see you around, isak."

and isak was left breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even comes back to the store and meets jonas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all, i just want to thank everyone who read the first chapter so so much. i can't Believe the amount of hits/kudos/comments it got i know it probably seems like nothing but it means a lot to me thank u so so so much ur all so lovely!!! this is the last chapter, i was going to wait a week to post but i couldn't lol. thank u again, i hope u enjoy!

flower shop au  
chapter 2  
isak was still stunned when it was time to close up shop, the thought of even still fresh in his mind, checking his phone occasionally to see if he'd received a text from him. the constant checking only led to disappointment, so, letting out a sigh, he gathered his things and checked the shop once more, before closing up and locking the door behind him and stepping out into the freezing night air.

the young boy took the subway home and a few hours later, he was lazing on the couch with linn, watching some cooking show which neither of them were too invested in, when his phone buzzed. he didn't answer straight away, until he realised it could be from _him_. even. grabbing his phone apprehensively, he read the thread of messages.

**unknown number**  
_fredag, 21:21_  
halla flower boy! do i have to put the flowers in water or something??? i've never actually bought a bouquet before idk what i'm doing lmao help  
it's even btw  
in case u didn't realise lol

isak smiled at his phone, a sort of _weight_ lifted off of him. a weight saying he doesn't care about you at all, he won't bother contacting you.

**Me**  
wait when's her bday??

**flower even**  
uh onsdag?

**Me**  
even omg are u kidding

**flower even**  
...no?  
what

**Me**  
u can't just buy the bouquet 5 days before it

**flower even**  
u can't????  
no one told me the rules of buying bouquets isak!  >:(  
is it just  
going to die? :(

**Me**  
yeah probably  
or they'll just b shitty by the time u give them to ur mom  
sorry man  
i can give u a discount on ur next buy or whatever

**flower even**  
are u allowed to do that isak? :D

**Me**  
probably not

flower even  
wow the risks ur willing to take for me  
im honored <3

**Me**  
shut up

the rest of the night went just like that, the two of them, teasing and joking, texting back and forth and the smile didn't leave isak's face once. there was something about even, something that made him inexplicably happy, but flustered and awkward at the same time. he wasn't sure what that feeling was, but he liked it and he was going to keep chasing after it.

-

"dude, what's gotten you so smiley?" jonas taunted, still sounding genuinely curious.

"m-me?" isak stuttered, caught off guard, "nothing."

jonas hummed disbelievingly and went back to spraying some nasty chemicals on flowers to make them last longer.

"am i smiling?" isak, for some reason, didn't let it go.

"dude, yeah. you'll be watering the plants and then this massive smile will come on your face," jonas shrugged, "it's not bad, man, it's really fucking good. i just haven't seen you this happy in a bit."

isak blushed. he couldn't tell jonas, could he? that he'd met a boy. a tall handsome boy who made isak feel like something he couldn't really explain.

"have you met someone?!" jonas asked excitedly mouth open and thick eyebrows raised, perking up in excitement. of course he knew.

"i don't know, maybe." isak replied, which, well, if he wanted to keep it a secret, it was pretty much gone now. who would believe he hadn't?

"bro, you so have! what's their name?"

isak couldn't help but notice the gender neutrality in the question, and his heart warmed.

"i haven't," he lied, very, very badly. "i'm just... happy."

jonas opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door swung open, the familiar sound of the bell ringing. the person who walked in was familiar too, to isak at least.

even walked in, isak's tummy erupting into butterflies at the sight of him.

"halla, isak," even called, grinning from ear to ear and eyes sparkling.

"halla," isak smiled back.

they stared at each other for a moment, and felt like the world stopped in that moment. it was even, everything was even. that was all there was and all that mattered.

the moment was ruined by jonas speaking up, "who's this, isak?" he looked over at isak suggestively and he blushed, he knew what jonas was thinking.

"uh, jonas, this is even." he signaled between them and they shook hands, even looking between the two of them, a certain look in his eye. jealousy? anger? no. that couldn't be it. isak was delusional, getting his hopes up again.

"pleasure to meet you, jonas." evens voice was friendly, but there was something else there.

jonas chuckled, "yeah, dude, you too."

jonas told him could work at the front so isak could 'catch up with even'. jonas looked thrilled. isak thanked him which resulted in a wink from the beanie clad boy and isak showed even to the back of the shop, where they sat down on the cool steps.

"so, jonas. he's cool," even began and isak turned to him, nodding slowly with a frown on his face.

"handsome, too."

"even, what?" isak's eyes were wide.

"well, he is." even was watching him, some sort of disappointment in his eye. "you two dating or crushing or something?"

"me?! liking jonas? no way." he cried, as if he hadn't had the massive crush on him last year.

even chuckled softly, the cloud over his eyes gone. "alright, just checking."

"why? are you interested in him or something?" isak attempted to say it jokingly, but his face betrayed him. he was serious, he wanted nothing more than for even to like him.

"nah, i like someone else." even said casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

"oh, yeah? and who's that?"

"hm..." a fake look of thought came over evens face, bringing his hand up to his chin, "you."

isak sat stunned, mouth agape and his mind screaming. was this a joke?

"w-what?" he stuttered, disbelieving.

"you. i like you." even said it all with such ease and confidence, isak wasn't sure he could argue.

"isak?" even's voice was worried, as if he somehow believed that isak didn't feel the same way. isak didn't want him to believe that, and he wasn't sure what he could say back, so he leant over and pressed his lips against even's.

even's lips were soft, and even bought his hands up to isak's cheek, pulling him closer. the kiss was warm and chaste, they sat there, lips slowly moving against each other, isak melting into the taller boys touch.

even pulled away first, simply because they both needed to breathe.

even looked down at him, smiling, "wow," he breathed.

"yeah," isak laughed, "wow."

"i wish i'd done that earlier."

"earlier? we met yesterday!" isak let out a laugh, a stupid grin on his face.

even raised his brows, "you think that was the first time i saw you?"

"it wasn't?"

"i saw you your first day." even said simply, leaving isak shocked, "i would come over and sit at the seat out front, 14:00 everyday when you would do your rounds outside."

isak wasn't sure what to say, and had it been from anyone else he would have been extremely comfortable at the thought of someone coming by everyday just to watch him. but it was even, even who made his heart flutter and his tummy ache in the best way.

"what took you so long?" isak teased, hitting his shoulder softly against even's.  
  
"i don't know," even admitted, "i guess i didn't think that someone as hot as you could like me."

"you're kidding!" isak yelled, eyes wide, "even, you're so fucking hot."

even smiled, blushing slightly and isak couldn't help but find pride in the fact the he did that, " yeah, well i wanted to pin you up against the wall the moment i met you, kiss that neck of yours, mark you."

isak spluttered, because fuck, it was too much hearing even, the hottest fucking guy he had ever seen, say that about him.

"well, uh, we still have a lot of time." isak muttered, heart thudding. was that the right thing to say?

apparently it was, because a smile came across his face.

"yeah, we still have time."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos/comment if u would like thank u! let me know if u would b interested in me writing more lmao???? i think i will now idk

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think this'll get any views lol but kudos/comments would be so so appreciated <3


End file.
